shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kuriani
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki, one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Rackham "Shocky" Green page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of the one who manages this wiki, MARINES!!! such as Fleet Admiral [[User:FoolishMortalFOOL|''' FoolishMortalFOOL']] Or me! I'm the king here! Admiral [[User:1NF3RNO|' 1NF3RNO']] Hey! Don't forget about me! Admiral [[User:Galcion|' Galcion']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Warlord You are more than welcome to have a character in the Taichibukai. Feel free to add him whenever you want.The Jester Prince 22:26, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Well thanks, I like the fact that he ha sa personality disorder. Much like Dokugata, I would like to see how your character would interact with mine. Would you like to do a Collb with me?The Jester Prince 22:40, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Well thank you very much I am glad I am inspiration to you. The Jester Prince [[User talk:Kazekage21|'Let's Play']]'' ' ' '''' ' 22:18, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Your manga is awesome Yeah so I read your manga and its frickin awesome so far. lol and who drew those characters? Whoever they are they must be really good at drawing. Please keep updating me when there are new chapters. Blackstar21 03:41, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Raijuu Fruit Hello friend i was wondering if you'd be willing to give up the DF Yajuu Yajuu no Mi, Model: Raijuu seeing as that it hasn't been expanded upon since it's creation and you haven't given it to any of your One Piece fanon characters, so i am assuming that at this point you don't really have plans to use it and me on the other hand could really flesh out a good Zoan DF such as this, so if you get this message could you let me know as soon as possible, thanks mate.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 09:14, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Wow thanks a lot mate...--Feel the Rage (Talk) 08:23, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi, i was just wondering if you'd be willing to give up your DF Suji Suji no Mi seeing to it that its been left at its current inactive state and is still not eaten by anyone yet. its a cool Paramecia fruit, just exactly what i need at the moment for some of my characters. If you have the time, please do let me know as soon as possible. thx a bunch.Takde.masalah (talk) 16:28, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Suji Suji no Mi thx a whole lot bunch.Takde.masalah (talk) 13:34, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Terrumito Terrumito no Mi Hey, I was just wondering, could I please have the Terrumito Fruit? It's quite important for one of my characters in my story, and seeing as you haven't given it to a character yet I was wondering if it was okay. Saints'Hoodie(The Talk) 20:45, March 10, 2014 (UTC)